


The Robin and The Speedster

by DarthLegolasHolmesIII



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Epic Amounts of Cuteness and Fluff, M/M, Other Superhero Appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLegolasHolmesIII/pseuds/DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BirdFlash Drabbles. Any and all one and two shots featuring one of my favorite couples. Rated T only because I have a healthy dose of Batparanoia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through Pinterest at, like, 3 am las night and saw this wonderful picture. (Kid Flash X Robin - Couch Cuddles - aileaslumberland.deviantart.com) and had the inspiration to write this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. I am only borrowing and plan on giving them back later... Maybe...

They had just gotten back from a mission that had left Wally feeling exhausted. Fighting the Injustice League on no sleep will do that. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt. Kaldur was dehydrated, Artemis had a very minor concussion and a broken finger. Wally himself had twisted his ankle, and Dick had gotten mildly cut by the Joker. No one was bedridden at least. Wally walked into the living room, his feet dragging. All he wanted to do was lie down. He had grabbed a quick snack while his ankle was being wrapped, so he wasn't hungry at least. Wally moved into the living room, pain twinging his leg with each step. He thought about continuing past into the hallway towards his bedroom, but…

"To heck with it!" Wally said, making his decision not to move any farther. "It's too freaking far." Wally collapsed face first into the couch. He buried his head into the cushions, closing his eyes. He was finally starting to get the rest he so sorely needed when a thin finger poked him in between his shoulder blades. Maybe if he ignored it, the finger would go away. That dream was crushed when the finger came back, poking him harder. Then again. "Wmfhas?" Wally asked, not bringing his head out of the pillows.

"Scooch KF! You're not the only one who doesn't feel like traveling all the way to their room." Wally groaned at his boyfriend's voice. Flipping over onto his back, he was met with sleek black shades, and his boyfriend's signature pout. Looking closer, Wally spotted the deep bags under his eyes, and the slight tremble to his frame that meant the Boy Wonder was barely standing. Had Dick been hurt worse than he had said? 

"Dude, are you okay?" Wally asked, sitting up until his head was even with the top of the couch, preparing to stand up. Dick didn't let him. He plopped down in between Wally's legs, head resting on his boyfriend's chest. Dick's feet were hanging off the armrest, his hand off the edge of the couch. Wally shifted, bringing his legs up just a little, until they fit on the couch, running a hand through Dick's hair. "Seriously, babe, you alright?" Dick shifted until his cheek rested against Wally's sternum, head facing away from the couch

"Totally asterous. I just haven't slept in a while… Gotham's been crazy." Wally sighed, kissing the top of Dick's head. 

"How long?" He asked simply. Dick paused, obviously thinking. 

"Two, three days…" He trailed off, yawning. Wally shook his head. Dick needed to sleep. So did Wally, who had gotten no sleep last night, but he wasn't the important one right now. Wally knew Dick should head to his room, but they were so comfy. Well, except for the couch arm digging into his back. 

"One sec." Wally sat the ebony up, who whimpered pathetically. He grabbed the biggest pillows he could find, setting them up against the arm of the couch to protect his back. Then he plopped down and resumed their previous positions. Now, though, he was a lot comfier. "You good?" Wally asked. The younger man hummed contentedly. About thirty seconds later, Wally heard his breath even out. 

He looked down at the gorgeous boy lying half on top of him, and grinned, just barely able to see the long lashes resting on the boy's flushed cheeks through the sunglasses. Wally continued running his hand through Dick's hair, the other resting on the top of the couch. He yawned and laid his head back, closing his eyes. 

\---------------------------- 

"Do you have any idea where Wally and Robin are?" M'gann asked, as they all met in the kitchen. "I thought Wally would be the first to meet me when I said 'cookies.' He usually is." Artemis smirked. 

"Their probably somewhere planning their latest prank." Kaldur shook his head.

"I do not believe that is so." He said slowly. "Did anyone else notice that both Wally and Robin were falling asleep in the Bioship on the way back?" 

"Yes. I picked up their exhaustion, though more so on Robin's part." M'gann said. Artemis nodded. 

"That makes sense." They all turned to look at her, confusion showing in their eyes. It took Artemis a moment to realize they were looking at her. "What?"

"What do you mean by 'that makes sense'?" Kaldur asked her. 

"Gotham has been crazy this week. Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn have all made appearances in the past two days. Bats has probably been running crazy, and dragging Robin along for the ride." Artemis said.

"Then perhaps we should not disturb him. But for what reason was Wally tired?" Kaldur asked. 

"Who knows? I'm sure he just stayed up too late last night." Artemis interrupted M'gann, who was about to begin speculating. "I say more cookies for us." She laughed, and after a moment the rest joined in. 

"Would anybody care for a movie?" Kaldur asked after a moment of comfortable silence. "I find myself wanting to sit and rest."

"Hello Megan!" M'gann laughed. "That sounds perfect. Shall we?" She headed into the living room, and stopped in her tracks behind the couch. Artemis bumped into her back. "M'gann, what-" 

"Shh," M'gann shushed her. "Look." Artemis looked over the green girls  
shoulder and laughed. 

"Wow." On the couch were the two missing boys. Wally was laying with his back propped up against the arm of the couch, pillows cushioning his back. His head was leaning back, an arm lying on the top of the couch, legs folded up so they pushed against the edge of the couch. Dick was situated on top of the redhead, his cheek against Wally's sternum. The smaller boy's feet were propped on the opposite couch arm, toes falling over, his hand pressed to the other boy's chest. Wally's other hand was tangled in the ebony locks of his boyfriend's hair. They were both fast asleep, little snores whispering in the air. 

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!" M'gann gushed in a whisper. Artemis rolled her eyes and scoffed. M'gann looked confused. "Do you not think so?" Artemis decided there was no way she was going to tell the green girl that yes, she thought they were adorable. So she opted for the more 'Artemis-y' response.

"I think that this is some prime black mail material. Where the heck is my camera?"


	2. Studying to Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick needing to study and Wally being a pest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Valentines Day one-shot for one of the cutest couples and One of my top OTP's. 
> 
> I don't own these characters (if I did, Birdflash would be canon.)

__________________________________

I'm too sexy for my shirt… Too sexy for my shirt….

Dick picked up the phone before the stupid song could go on any longer. His boyfriend had the worst taste in what he called 'songs that totally fit me,' and Dick did not feel like listening to the rest of the music.

"What the heck, Walls. I'm studying; can't this wait?" Dick didn't even bother with greetings, wanting to get off the phone quickly. School was about to start back up, and unlike previous years, Dick had saved all his over the summer work until the last week or so before school started. Wally was in the same predicament. In their defense they'd both been occupied over the summer. (Mostly with themselves.)

"Save me! I'm drowning in words." Wally's voice whined over the phone. Dick sighed.

"You literally called me less then twenty minutes ago saying you were home and were going to start studying. Ten minutes! Seriously dude?" Wally whimpered.

"Ten minutes is a long time for a speedster, Dick, you know that. Why can't you be a supportive boyfriend?" Dick snorted.

"Because you don’t need support, you need discipline. Now go back to your studying."

"No!" Wally wailed into the phone, and Dick yanked it back from his ear, cursing. "I can't do it. It's too boring."

"Well, I've got to study. Goodbye Wally." Dick hung up the phone before Wally could complain more.

_______________________________

A streak of red was all the warning Dick had before he found himself tackled. His instincts kicked in, and the attacker was on the floor groaning in pain in seconds.

"Ow, babe, what was that for?" Dick's eyes widened a fraction. He laid down on his stomach, hanging his head over the bed.

"Wally?" Dick asked. His boyfriend's freckled face grinned back up at him, bright green eyes twinkling in mischief.

"That's my name. Did you miss me?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you literally half an hour ago." Wally sat up, sneaking in a kiss while he did.

"So that's a yes to missing me?" Dick giggled, sitting up in the bed. Wally swiftly climbed up next to him, and quickly placed his head into the ebony's lap.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked, gently petting his boyfriend's hair. Wally snuggled a little closer.

"I got bored, so I came over here." Dick rolled his eyes. "Entertain me."

"Wally, apparently you’re too dense to understand this, so let me try to be very clear." Dick took a deep breath. "I have to study!" Wally grimaced a little at his stern shout. The older boy pushed his bottom lip out, widening his eyes.

"But Dickie-"

"No Walls. I have to study, and you have to go." Wally shook his head and crossed his arms, pouting even more.

"Nuh-uh." Dick groaned at Wally's childishness.

"Wally…"

"Nope." Wally popped the 'p'. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Dick tried unsuccessfully to push the boy off, but the redhead went limp.

"Wally, even if you stay, it's going to be really boring. I do need to study." Dick said, basically surrendering. Wally shrugged, then seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah." He ran over to the doorway, where there was a red backpack. Wally must of brought it over, because it wasn't Dick's. "I brought my stuff with me." Dick stared at him in shock, then relief, then annoyance.

"Why didn't you just tell me you came over to study? We could have avoided our apparently pointless arguing.

"I forgot." Wally said, shrugging. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you'll have to study on the ground, 'cause the beds full." Wally glared at the books and papers on the bed, before sitting on the floor at the head. He carefully set out his school stuff, before picking up his book. He heard, rather than saw, Dick settle on the bed.

They studied in silence until nearly seven. Finally Wally read the last page of his last book, and put the object down, sighing in relief. He rubbed his tired eyes. Speed reading nearly 3,000 papers really takes a lot out of you. Wally stood up, stretching his back, his vertebrae making loud popping noises. He turned to look over at Dick. The small ebony was on his back, head and upper torso hanging over the edge of the bed reading, the book sitting propped on the floor in front of his face. Judging by the redness of his face, Dick had been lying like that for a while.

"Dick…" There was no reply. "Dickie…" Wally dragged the last syllable out, but Dick still didn't acknowledge him. "Dick!" Wally poked him in the leg. Then he climbed up on the bed next to him. When his boyfriend still didn't do anything, Wally reached over and looped his arms around the small boy's back. Straddling the smaller boy, he pulled him up. Dick flew up into a sitting position, nearly chest to chest with Wally.

"What do you think-" Wally broke Dick off with a kiss. Dick tensed at first, before relaxing and kissing back. Wally tangled his hands up in Dick's hair, who in return placed his hands under Wally's shirt, rubbing circles into his skin. Wally pushed his way into the other's mouth, determined to explore every inch of Dick's mouth. When they finally broke apart they were both panting, lips red and swollen. Wally laughed and kissed him again, softer. They split, but stayed close, breathing each other's air, eyes connected through an invisible string. Wally pulled Dick close, and the acrobat in turn snuggled up to the other. There was silence for a moment, then-

"Dude, there is no way I'm studying alone after today." They laughed, and Dick punched Wally in the shoulder. Then they lay back, and snuggled together, apparently done with studying for the day.

__________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope ya'll enjoyed this. It was inspired by a picture on pinterest called 'Summer's End' so go look that up. I promise not all of these chapters will be inspired by pictures. 
> 
> I do not know how normal high school's work, and whether or not you have work over the summer, so if that is wrong I apologize. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think. (Comments are good incentive to write faster.)
> 
> Dueces,  
> DarthLegolasHolmesIII

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. 
> 
> Now, I know not everyone has time to review a long, meaningful, comment. But I would really appreciate something. I can't get better without reviews, and I can't know if I need to get better without them. So I would love it if I could get some reviews. Comment whether you love, hate, think it could have been done better... I would really appreciate it!
> 
> DarthLegolasHolmesIII


End file.
